L's suprise valentine
by foxgirl123
Summary: During valentine's day L recives a surprise visit from Light. What will happen? I updated this so please R


L sat kind of sadly in his spinning chair as he looked at the calender. It was valentines day and again he hadn't gotten anything for it. Sure he had gotten from Watari, his brother B and B's new girlfriend Nina but he wanted one that meant something. He sighed and looked over at B and Nina. They were both smiling and laughing and B had took a small box of candy out and gave it to Nina and she smiled and hugged him. "I wish i could be like that with someone" L thought.

All of a sudden he heard the door open and turned around and saw Light. "What is he doing here" L thought. He remembered Light had a family that he would be with, though he had gotten confused when he had learned that Light had broke up with Misa awhile back though L couldn't blame him. Misa was just plain annoying. light came over to L smiling. "Light-kun what are you doing here" L asked confused. "Well I wanted to wish you a happy valentines day isn't that what friends do" he said and L kinda had a sad face but quickly turned it back to emotionless.

"Yes I guess it is" he said and looked away kinda. he had never told anyone that he had developed a crush on Light, well except for B but he never tells things. L looked and saw Nina and B walk out of the room smiling at each other and L sighed again. "So how has your valentines day been" Light asked and L finally looked at him. "Well I got some stuff from Watari,B,and his girlfriend Nina but i don't care" L said. "Why valentines day is suppose to be fun and you gets tons of candy and such" Light said and L looked at him and said "easy for you to say" and looked away.

Light sighed and then smiled and poked L in the shoulder. "What?" L asked as he looked at Light and saw he had a heart shaped box in his hand. "W-what" L said with a small blush on his face. "Its for you it took forever to get this but i think you'll like it" Light said smiling as L took the box from his hands and stared at it.

L looked at the box and looked to see if it was gonna blow up or it was poisones or something creepy was gonna pop out. He opened the box and his eyes got big. It was one of the most expensive chocolates you could get and he stared at Light. "B-but why how" he asked confused. "Well i knew you most likely wouldn't get anything and like I said it took forever to get those but I knew you would like them" he said smiling. "But I'm confused light-kun why didn't you get these for Misa and why did you break up with her anyway" L asked him and Light smiled.

"You're the reason I broke up with her in the first place" he said and walked over to L. "wha--" was all L could say until he felt a pair of lips on his, Light's lips. L's face grew red as Light pulled back smiling. "L-light-kun" L said in shock as his blush grew. "I've liked you for awhile now L and since today is valentines day I wanted to tell and show you it" Light said as he also had a small blush on his face.

L got up from his spinning chair and grabbed light's collar and smashed his lips with Light's. Light smirked and kissed back and nibbled on L's bottom lip asking for entrance. L opened his mouth and moaned slightly as he felt Light's tongue moved into his mouth and licked his teeth and tongue. Light smirked as he heard L moaned and licked inside his mouth more. It tasted like sugar, Light had figured as much. He started to play with L's tongue as they both fought for dominance but in the end Light won and he took a step forward causing L to loose his footing and fall on his back with light on top of him and Light smirked.

L panted some as he breathed and looked at Light. "So does this mean you also like me" Light said smirking as he licked L's face and L blushed more. "Y-yes" he said and saw Light go down and licked his neck and L moaned. Light licked and sucked on L's neck smirking as he heard L moan more and he took one of his hands and put it under L's shirt and started to bring it and his shirt up. Light took off L's shirt and licked lower taking one of L's nipples into his mouth and licking and nibbling on it.

L moaned loudly. "L-light" he moaned and Light smirked and sucked on the nub and gently bit down on it and received another loud moan. Light moved and started giving the other nipple the same treatment and L moaned more.

"WHOA BABY!!!" they both heard and looked over and saw B and Nina and B covering Nina's mouth. "We were just coming back to grab something but we'll get it later" B said and they both quickly left and they shut the door. Light looked and laughed some and L didn't get what was so funny. "Maybe we should go somewhere more "private" Light said and L nodded blushing and Light got up and picked up L and threw him over Light's shoulder and walked to the nearest bedroom and shut the door. L had figured out this was a good valentines day after all.

Now all of you people can imagine what happens next.


End file.
